Ville De L'Arcahaie
Ville De L'Arcahaie (Downtown Arcahaie) is an area of Arcahaie, Ouest, Haiti, located along the Rivière de l'Arcahaie's left bank and covering the downtown area of the city. The area is a retail shopping locale and also includes the City Hall, the Pradel Pompilus Municipal Library, several churches, including the Arcahaie Cathedral, and numerous boutiqes, including the Arcahaie Mini Mall. A memorial to Dessalines and dedication to Catherine Flon, who sewed together the Haitian flag from the French tricolour, can be found in the vicinity. It is served by several ports and also by Route Nationale 1. |} History The village was regularly built in the Arcahaie Plain, but it was burned in 1802. During the civil war of Christophe and Pétion, it was abandoned. Its reconstruction did not begin until 1820, and the law of October 17, 1821 already classified it among the communes; but until 1843 Archaie did not elect a deputy in the House of Commons. The Saint Paul Methodist Episcopal Church of Port-au-Prince has a church here. Some other public buildings and private houses have been rebuilt. • In 1802 a conspiracy broke out under Guilhoux. The same year, the Morne Arcahaie insurrection against the French. Destrade, their leader, succeeded in driving back General Pageot to the Matheux dam. Rochambeau sent Lamartinière, the hero of Crete-a-Pierrot, to fight the insurgents. Lamartiniere saw the insurgent leaders flee, and Destrade retired to Couyau. After establishing several posts in the hills, and ordering his soldiers to act severely against the revolts, he retired to Arcahaie. Having returned soon to his camp, he received death. The two French officers, Poix et Robe, who commanded the village, learning of the death of Lamartinière, the slaughter of the white officers of the 3rd, the incorporation of the soldiers of this regiment into the insurgent bands, had resolved to divest themselves some detachments of colonial troops who had taken refuge in the village after the Cortad highway. Commandant Poix ordered them to surrender, some to Boucassin, the others to des Vases, to weaken them to disarm them by the white troops of the 68th. The natives refused to obey, suspecting the plan of the French. Then the soldiers and the white bourgeois gathered at the office of the square around Robe and Poix. On their side, the natives armed themselves and took a threatening attitude. A native captain, Pierre Grenau, remained loyal to the French, grabbed a grenadier from the 3rd collar and dragged him to the office of the place. The latter, terrified to see many gallows strung before the gallery, took flight, returned to the natives' camp, and told his comrades what he had seen. Dress came to bring the soldiers their backlog: a shot from the ranks broke his head. At once the most frightful carnage began in the town; the barrel growled; the whites and the natives fought hand-to-hand in the streets, in the habitations. The French barricaded themselves in the church, and shot the natives through the windows. The latter stormed Fort Poix, where they massacred the garrison; they fired and strafed Fort Guilleme; but the French walked on them and drove them out of Fort Poix. The French remained masters of Archaie, which they soon evacuated in their turn before the tide of revolts; their wives and children embarked in barges; but these boats were so heavy that they sank for the most part. Commandant Poix, with the white bourgeois, retired to the Boucassin, three leagues from the village, on the road to Port-au-Prince, and retreated to Cabaret on the Garescher habitation. • The Poix-la-Général and Poix-la-Ravine habitations, located in the town, were reserved for public utility but sold in 1826 for government service. The Guiton habitation at the Bois-Blancs was also reserved because it served as a grazing place for the horses of horse hunters; but later they were sold. that we should help haitian people theire need food ect. Category:Communal Sections Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Arcahaie Arrondissement